In normal older men & women the effect of 2 1/2 days fast on total & pulsatile GH secretion will be studied using combination of intensive venous sampling (before & after the 2 1/2 day fast) & measurement of daily integrated urinary GH levels to determine if the increase in GH after the fast occurs earlier than previously observed.